Spawn Points
All monsters in Super Dungeon Explore start the game from spawn points, and each type of spawn type produces a different race of monster. The consul chooses which spawn points they want to use, and therefore the monsters that will be used in their dungeon. Spawn Points The consul must choose which spawn points to populate the dungeon with. Each spawn point allows for the spawning of specific monsters. 'Kobold Warrens' The starter box also includes four kobold Warrens spawn points. These are slightly different, in that they require 2 spawn points to be used to generate their spawns. Kobolds are not very strong individually, with perhaps the Iron scale as an exception, but can become very fearsome en masse. Shadow Warrens Alternate Profile for the Kobold Warrens, availible through the Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition core box. Frozen Warrens Alternate Profile for the Kobold Warrens, availible through the Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition core box. 'Egg Clutch' The starter box comes with one Egg Clutch spawn point. Many Dragonkin have 2 hearts, making them a little more difficult for the heroes to dismiss. 'Nether Clutch' Alternate Profile for the Egg Clutch, availible through the Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition core box. Cold Eggs Alternate Profile for the Egg Clutch, availible through the Super Dungeon: Explore 2nd Edition core box. 'Pumpkin Patch' Part of the Von Drak Expansion pack. The pumpkin patch spawn point allows for the following monsters to be spawned. 'Shallow Grave' Part of the Von Drak Expansion pack. 'Rock Pile' Rockpiles come in the Caverns of Roxor expansion. 'Lava Whirl' The lava whirl comes with the Caverns of Roxor Expansion. 'Bramble Knight' The Bramble Knight spawn point comes with the Forgotten King expanson Cursed Knight Alternate Profile for the Bramble Knight, availible through the Super Dungeon: Legends Kickstarter. Bandit Knight Alternate Profile for the Bramble Knight, availible through the Super Dungeon: Legends Kickstarter. 'Old-Growth Hollow' The Old-Growth Hollow spawn point comes with the Forgotten King expansion. Cursed Hollow Alternate Profile for the Old-Growth Hollow, availible through the Super Dungeon: Legends Kickstarter. Fire Flow Hollow Alternate Profile for the Old-Growth Hollow, availible through the Super Dungeon: Legends Kickstarter. 'Salt Pillar' Perpetually locked in an unnatural fog, the Mistmourn Coast is home to fickle and cruel faeries who make sport from tormenting trespassers.The Salt Pillar spawn point comes with the Mistmourn Coast Warband. 'Tribal Stone' Trolls are some of the few mortal creatures who call the Mistmourn Coast home, and even they have been deeply affected by its magic. The Salt Pillar spawn point comes with the Mistmourn Coast Warband. [[Grabby House|'Grabby House']] Grabby House spawn point comes with the Stilt Town Zombies Warband. [[Claw Shrine|'Claw Shrine']] Claw Shrine spawn point comes with the Claws of the Wyrm Warband. [[Fungal Growth|'Fungal Growth']] Fungal Growth spawn point comes with the Emerald Valley Warband. [[Elemental Shrine|'Elemental Shrine']] Elemental Shrine spawn point comes with the Super Ninja Ambush! Deluxe Warband. Shadow Tower Shadow Tower spawn point comes with the Super Dungeon: Arcade: Arcade. Forgotten Stone Alternate Profile for the Shadow Tower, availible through the Super Dungeon: Legends Kickstarter. Sand Spire Alternate Profile for the Shadow Tower, availible through the Super Dungeon: Legends Kickstarter. [[Spider Nest|'Spider Nest']] Spider Nest spawn point comes with the Super Dungeon: Arcade. [[Pinching Palace|'Pinching Palace']] Alternate Profile for the Spider Nest, availible through the Super Dungeon: Legends Kickstarter. [[Arcadian Spider Nest|'Arcadian Spider Nest']] Alternate Profile for the Spider Nest, availible through the Super Dungeon: Legends Kickstarter. 'Skull Stone' The Skull Stone spawning that comes with the Frostbyte Ravager Warband. [[Watchtower|'Watchtower']] Watchtower spawning that comes with the Crown Guard Warband. Active Spawn Points Active Spawn Points operate the same as spawn points, except they also activate as a solo monster. These were introduced in the SDE NAS > SDE crossover and the SOTC crossover is also expected to use Active Spawn Points. Kitsune Madoushi The Kitsune Madoushi active spawn point comes with the Clan Kitsune Warband Tanchyo Madoushi The Tanchyo Madoushi active spawn point comes with the Clan Tanchyo Warband Ijin Madoushi (TBD) The Ijin Madoushi active spawn point comes with the Clan Ijin Warband Yamazaru Madoushi (TBD) The Yamazaru Madoushi active spawn point comes with the Clan Yamazaru Warband Ika Madoushi (TBD) The Ika Madoushi active spawn point comes with the Clan Ika Warband Tora Madoushi (TBD) The Tora Madoushi active spawn point comes with the Clan Tora Warband Nepharite (TBD) The Nepharte active spawn point comes with the Siege of the Citadel Chibi Kickstarter PledgeCategory:Spawning Point